Love Kills
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: After being held captive in Spectra's laboratory in Vestal as an experiment, you demonstrated a new way for someone to die... Rated T for dark themes and sexual hints. Implied ReaderXSpectra. Exclusive Halloween story for Wednesday. October. 31, 2012.


Your eyes slowly opened, fluttering just a little bit only to find darkness invading… wherever you were now.

"Where… am…. I?" You slowly asked yourself, dryness invading your throat. You were in a dark room, with no light except the one coming from a strange machine nearby with a pale rainbow colour. You would've got up to walk towards it but..

"What the hell! My legs are stuck!" You heard clinks of metal chains and the slaps of leather near your feet. You also felt something pulsing on the very area. The same goes for your arms. Looking at your feet and hands, you realized that they were all attached to thin leather straps, with cold, heavy chains intertwining your thighs and hands and lasers snaking on your body, ankles, and wrists.

You looked down to notice something else; your clothes seemed to be shredded, close to being nothing but mere rags draping over your body. If they were taken off and thrown away or ripped apart, you would probably ended up naked so easily.

Feeling a slight chill in the room, you felt a bit cold as you gritted your teeth to stop shivering. Too bad that your clothes didn't help to block the cold away…

"Well, well, well. You're awake, huh, [_name_]?"

Blinking in surprise, you turned to see a boy about your age. You couldn't see much of him except for strands of his ice-blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and his red mask. His focus on you never strayed away and you found this uncomfortable.

"Where am I? Who are you? AND WHY THE HELL AM I FREAKIN' HERE?" You asked many questions at once, never stopping for breath. You tried to do a deathglare but unfortunately for you, he wasn't affected by it. You wriggled around to free yourself but it wasn't working. He didn't react very much, although he did chuckle a little at your questions. Reaching for something from the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out… it was too dark to see the thing so you had to squint to find out. When the light from the machine made the object gleam oddly, you cannot help but to gasp.

_It was a needle._

Yes, a needle. Like the kind doctors use it for shots and stuff. The only difference, however, was that it held some kind of serum in a sickly-odd colour. A clear shade with tinges with yellow, green, and gray. The pale rainbow light from the nearby machine made the colours clash, changing its tones every second.

"What the hell! I already had a flu shot earlier! I don't need another one!" You spat out, trying to get away from the needle. But it was no use, as you still cannot escape no matter how hard you tried.

"Hmm~? Oh, but you're not sick at all." His smirk looked calculating, growing darker every time he went closer. "Although now that you mention it… perhaps that _you_ were the one growing insane every minute…? Because although I, Spectra Phantom, am a genius with science, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be thinking of me as mad myself…" He pulled the trigger of the needle, holding it like a gun. His eyes glowed into an electric blue, too piercing to get away.

"Hold still… this will hurt just a little…" You weren't sure why Spectra was getting closer towards you.. but then it hit you hard. Realizing it, you tried to rebel, however…

_AND THEN IT HAPPENED._

You felt his lips forcefully pressed on yours, tongue tasting the entire cavern of your mouth. You freaked out as you felt the thin needle piercing your flesh and the hands possibly violating every part of your body… but your eyes were closed shut and it was too dark to see everything. Then you felt heat pulsing somewhere, teasing your body.. before it left and a strange liquid arrived in its place instead.

You absolutely had _no_ idea what happened to you, for you passed out immediately.

A young man arrived in the scene, gazing at the scene nervously. He didn't remember how he got there. One moment he just arrived from a boring day from work back in Vestal, then the next thing he knew, he ended up being kidnapped by Spectra and was forced into the room. Ok, so he's a Vestal like him, but there was something evil about him. He just knew it…

"_Over here_~"

Surprised at the voice he just heard, he squeaked in shock. He kept turning around, trying to find the source of the sound. Where could it be?

"_I_'_m over here next to you…_"

Still shaking, the Vestal managed to gain enough strength to find a girl next to him unexpectedly. Shocked, he let out a gasp.

It was you. You were that girl. But…

You didn't _look _like the same girl you were earlier.

Your skin looked pale as white marble, your hair went as long as your knees, and your eyes, although the irises were clear and sharp as human eyes, were half-lidded and hazy with lust. Your eyelashes fluttered slowly and your lips, full, soft, and pink, were parted and a small tongue stuck out to slowly lick them. Your clothes did little to cover up the exposure of your now-white skin and your sinewy body but you didn't seem to care.

The Vestal cannot help but to stare as he watched the beauty in front of him. Your lips were tugged into what seemed to be a cross of a smile and a smirk. Cradling your slender fingers below his chin, you sang out, "_Kiss me… kiss me and caresse me…._". The Vestal wasn't sure if those words were what you said but by then, his head was spinning for some reason.

Then the next thing the guy knew, your lips invaded his and then… his heart just stopped beating after he felt a strange warm sensation and some kind of liquid inside of him…

But then at the same time, you snapped out of your state.

Staring at the now-dead body of the Vestal lying in front of you, you cannot help but to stutter out the words, "W-What happened? WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

From what could you remember since the blackout, you've gone from a plain, flat-chested girl (yes, you were a very late bloomer!) to a drop-dead bombshell. Then you encountered a Vestal youth who, for some reason, gave you some kind of a desirable sensation every time you saw somebody. Then you tasted something salty and metallic on your lips… and then the next thing you knew… he was dead.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO HIM?" You cannot help but to scream. As much as you wanted that strange desire inside, it felt somewhat dirty and perhaps even sinful. You cannot help but to cry.

At the other side of the laboratory, Spectra smirked at the sight of his latest creation. Sure, it took him a while to create it, longer than giving Helios the mechanical updates he needed.

"If Dan Kuso and the Resistance can win against our bakugan and other machines, then I bet that they cannot resist this creation of mine…" He licked off the smear of blood on his lips as he said the statement to himself. Looking at your direction, he watched you with a longing eye before turning away.


End file.
